


Spring came

by Anaisfromanotherplanet



Series: Spring came series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Funny, I didn't wanna make a band, I hope, Potatoes, Romance, but I made a band, it's so clichéd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaisfromanotherplanet/pseuds/Anaisfromanotherplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha Braus's twenty-first birthday party. In 2014. In Hungary. In my house.</p><p>Yes, this is totally random.</p><p>Sasha Braus x Connie Springer a.k.a. Springles</p><p>Part 1 of 2</p><p>Next chapter will be smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring came

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Attack on titan / Shingeki no kyojin manga / anime. I do not make money with this. I only borrow the characters.
> 
> That said, this is a totally random and silly fic, dear readers.
> 
> Prompt of my dear friend, steamednylon who did so many things for me in so many ways that I’ll probably never ever ever thank her properly. So I wrote her a little Springles instead XD But at least it will be two chapters. :D This chapter is Teen rated, but I’ll sometime upload a little Springles smut, hence the title :D LOL I’m so sorry.
> 
> The first chapter is a little glimpse of Sasha’s twenty-first birthday party (In 2014. In Hungary. In my house. Weirdest thing ever, but whatever :D). 
> 
> A couple of other things before I shut up:
> 
> \- It’s a modern au, so don’t have to worry about manga spoilers.
> 
> \- I’m not a native English speaker, so sorry about the mistakes in the grammar, the spelling, the bad use of words, or using weird expressions. Feel free to point them out for me so I can fix them.
> 
> \- I don’t know what Hungarians do other than my family and friends and… sooo… I tried to put a little Hungarian feeling in it, but I probably failed. Well, it’s better than mocking Hungarian culture or something…
> 
> THE PROMPT:
> 
> \- „something about Sasha”
> 
> \- „cute Sasha story”
> 
> \- „Sure, by all means, Sasha and Connie, yes! :D”
> 
> \- „the usual Sasha awesomeness with a little bit of romance and truckloads of potatoes XD :D”
> 
> \- „I want the setting to be in your house in Hungary. XD Springles family life”
> 
> Tell me if I nailed it or failed it. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

Spring came

 

 

 

 

It was Sasha’s twenty-first birthday. The family reunion which comes with birthdays at the Braus was held naturally in their house, which was a big, three-floored building with one side for the Braus, and the other side for the Springers. The half of Sasha’s house was filled with guests coming from all different places, and they were all sort of different people. Sasha’s friends and relatives, and of course, the Springers came too – all three of them – Mr. and Mrs. Springers and their son, Connie, who happened to be Sasha’s boyfriend.

No, it wasn’t like that the Springers came to live in the other half of the house after Sasha and Connie started dating – in fact the two families lived together since the Braus posted an ad on the net to find someone to keep the other half lived in. They found the perfect couple just after the fifth try – Mr. Braus weren’t particularly picky, but he had an infamous rule system – which worked pretty well when choosing housemates.

That was precisely ten years ago – and both parents were glad to see that their children (who were the same age) liked each other and kept good company… it was only four years later when they realized just how much those two like each other. It was a match made in heaven, it seems – Connie and Sasha understood each other on a level their own parents couldn’t, they accepted the others quirks and weird habits – and Sasha’s father along with Springer parents were content with the youngsters love.

So, the annual gathering of people in the Braus house happened – and as always, Sasha cared slightly more about the food than her guests. His father sent her to one of the finest clothing shop in their city, to buy a dress for the event, and she was now wearing it – a beautiful purple dress in which she looked like a princess. Sasha’s father was quite wealthy because he wasn’t only cultivating their little field behind the house, selling carefully grown vegetables and fruits – he was also a huntsman. He had learned it from his father when he was little, but he became a professional over the years– in the first eleven years of Sasha’s life they lived on the countryside, and his father taught her everything he knew about animals and hunting. But Sasha was more into eating the meat of the animals than hunting them- she was good at hunting, but not particularly interested. After his father was offered a better paying job in the capital, with a little heartache, they moved- the man needed to give up his job as a huntsman, but occasionally, he was asked by rich businessmen, who considered it a hobby, to teach them, and Mr. Braus was only happy to do so. So, that’s how they lived – sharing the fieldwork with the Springers, being partners in selling food, and occasionally hunting.

Sasha’s infamous obsession with food became clear from even back when she was little. She was really good at preparing dishes too – she originally considered becoming a cook one day, but the idea was cast away as she was a constant danger for the food she prepared. Instead, she went to college after high school to study history, and in the meantime she got into the athlete team of her university. Connie chose the same university, although he quit midway through after his music band (originally made up from high school friends) became one of the most popular ones of Hungary. With making tours all over the country, and the surrounding countries as well, he had enough money to be independent financially – but when he wasn’t on a tour didn’t move away from his parents – the main reason living in the same house as Sasha.

The members of the band were also invited to the party – they were high school friends of Sasha and Connie. Connie being the drummer, there were four more members. Mikasa was playing the bass guitar, Armin was the one playing the cello, Eren was the lead singer and Jean was the vocalist with the solo guitar. Connie had a steady presence with the drums which blend impeccably with the calm handling of the bass by Mikasa and Armin’s talented play of the cello, along with the passion filled singing of Eren and the skilled guitarplay of Jean. The last two was often arguing – but it wasn’t harmful for the band – it was more of a way to relieve the stress. The band members managed to fill out the void on Hungary’s pop music scale, as they captured the hearts of most people who loved enjoyable music with thought-out lyrics. Now, they were glad to fill the proposition of Mr. Braus and every member brought their instruments to provide a little performance after dinner.

The house now was full of chatting people, and it was a bit crowded - it rained outside so they couldn’t hold the party outdoors as planned.

Sasha’s family was smal , but with the whole lot of people invited, the house started to feel like a can of sardines.

Sasha as the celebrated person and the woman of the house, was the one supposed to serve the aperitif and the food traditionally, but Mr. Braus had more sense than that to trust Sasha with the delicious dishes. So it was him and Connie who played the part, while Sasha wasted no time to taste every single course they prepared for the night.

Everybody already gave their presents to Sasha, and eventually the eating and chatting begun. They were halfway through the middle course when one of Sasha’s rarely seen uncles made a bad decision.

„No, thanks, I don’t like potatoes.” he said.

The guests sitting around him hissed and turned towards Sasha with trepidation, although some with curiosity or barely contained excitement. Sasha’s wrath was always spectacular, although mostly scary for the intended ’victim’.

Sasha who was until then focused on a nice piece of chicken leg, put the leg down and slowly turned towards her relative. The look on her face was like someone just slapped her. Connie and Mr. Braus wasn’t near her to put a stop to a now inevitable Sasha-catastrophy. The uncle only looked confused about everybody’s silence, not knowing what – or who - is coming for him. Amongst the brave people who tried to stop her many had fallen, like poor Armin, who was simply pushed over by the girl.

She arrived in front of the ’victim’ and tapped her leg on the floor.

„What?!” she shouted. „What’s with the potatoes?”

The relative was so surprised that he didn’t answer. Instead he just kept staring at her. Only the moment she shouted „Answer me!” he decided that remaining silent maybe wasn’t the best option.

„I-I don’t like them.” he stuttered. He was a little scared now, seeing Sasha’s red face with and her fingers curled in fists.

„You don’t like the way we made them?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Some guests who were feeling sorry for the uncle now, tried to signal him that Sasha was giving him a way out. Unfortunately, the poor guy was only concentrating on avoiding Sasha’s wrath, therefore he gave the wrong answer.

„Of course not! I just don’t like it in general.”

Sasha ’s eyes widened, then her brows furrowed.

„What kind of Hungarian are you?!” she asked, trying to wrap her mind around the confession. She shook her head. „Not liking potatoes.”

She didn’t wait for the answer, she just turned around and made her way through the crowd, muttering „Unbelievable.” and „I will show him.” under her breath. The uncle relaxed a bit when Sasha stormed out, but Sasha’s godmother, who was sitting next to him, smirked and nudged him. „Don’t think she’s over it.”

Connie put down the bowl of salad he was holding and hurried after Sasha out to the unused garage. She didn’t care that it was still raining, she practically flew down the terrace stairs and went straight to the garage door.

„Sasha, what are you doing?” asked Connie, but he didn’t get an answer as Sasha opened the door and entered the dark place. The light was switched on soon after, and the boy heard a rummaging sound before he got in too, shielding himself from the pouring rain.

„Sash, wha-” He shut up abruptly, when he saw that Sasha grabbed a huge box of potatoes making her way towards him, holding the thing tightly against her, not caring a bit about the state of her dress.

„Wha-„ Connie opened and closed his mouth again. Even he could be surprised of Sasha’s actions when it came to the subject of food.

Snapping out of his stupor, he  hurried to the help of his girlfriend, but Sasha easily managed to find the lightswitch with her elbow, and she was already walking up the stairs of the terrace when Connie caught up to her.

„Wait- Sasha, at least let me bring it!”

„Nope- get another box instead. We need as many as possible.”

„Like hell.” though Connie and followed Sasha back to the house.

They made their way through the guests, and once again, everyone’s eyes were on the birthday girl, who simply dropped the box of potatoes in front of the uncle.

A couple of guests hissed when they saw the stains of dirt on her beautiful clothes, but the brunette ignored them completely. Mr. Braus looked pained.

„Sasha-„

„Look at them!” She gathered a couple of potatoes in her arms and dropped it on the legs of the relative in trouble. „Look at them!”

„Wha-„

„How is it possible that someone doesn’t love these?” said Sasha with a serious face, alternating with showering the poor men with potatoes and waving her hands around like crazy.

„Look at these healthy… beautiful…” with every word, Sasha managed to put more potatoes on the man, until he was almost fully covered in them.

„These were grown by hard-working Hungarians!” Sasha waved her hand to Mr. and Mrs. Springles and her father.

Suddenly Sasha’s face formed into a dreamy expression.

„So many delicious food made out of potatoes: Boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, Potato soup, Potato stew, french fries, there are even purple potatoes like my dress!” She sighed happily.

Then she got sight of the man who looked overwhelmed, but didn’t give any sign that Sasha’s speech was successful in converting him to a potato-believer.

Sasha pulled up her nose at the sight, stick out her chest and with a flip of her hair, she marched out of the room. A moment later a loud clattering of formal shoes were heard as Sasha made her way up on the spiral staircase. Mr. Braus and Connie made an eye contact, and Sasha’s father gestured towards the stairs. The boy nodded, but before he followed his girlfriend upstairs, he waved to the members of the band to play something that doesn’t need drums.

Connie found Sasha on the second floor, staring at the fish swimming peacefully in their aquarium, which situated between the living room and her bedroom. Her hands were crossed, but when she saw her boyfriend, she let her hands down.

Connie opened his mouth, but before he could’ve said something, Sasha already started talking.

„I know, I know.” She sighed. „You don’t need to say anything, I will go apologize.” She lowered her head, but then she looked up again, her brown hair framing her face and her brown eyes glinted with delight.

Connie grinned at her.

„I knew it!”

„I’m enjoying their fear a bit too much.” her voice broke at the end with the laughter she kept down, but soon, her shoulders started shaking with her quiet, but at the same time intense laugh.

„The look on his face!” There were tears appearing in her eyes now. „He was covered in potatoes! Hahaha, I’m wondering what are they doing now!”

„Oh, you!” Connie stepped closer with his hands stretched out to a hug.

Sasha was glad to go to him and soon they were wrapped tightly in each others arms, not minding the dirt on Sasha’s dress.

Sasha started laughing for real now, so hard that she needed to be supported by Connie. The brunette was trying to gather her breath and in the same time with her giggles, she tried to speak too. Connie couldn’t understand what was she saying, but she brought out his laughter too, especially when he heard something that suspiciously was like: ’Boil ’em, mash ’em, stick ’em in a stew!’

„Why, oh why, did I have to fall for such an awful prankster?” laughed Connie to Sasha’s perfumed locks.

„Sasha chuckled, then leaned back a little to look Connie in the eyes. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. She was beautiful with her gorgeous smile and shining brown eyes. Her laughter was Connie’s favorite thing in the world and he was willing to do anything to hear it as much as he could. He wiped her tears with his thumb.

Sasha smile widened and pecked him on his lips.

„The same reason I have to fall for another awful prankster.”

Connie furrowed his brows mockingly. „Oh? I thought your lover was a reckless drummer.”

„And I thought _your_ lover was a fierce athlete.”

„It seems we were both wrong.” grinned Connie. Sasha responded in kind, then kissed the boy fully on his mouth, who kissed her back eagerly. The band started to play a slow song, and the couple instinctively went to a half-hugging dance position, and started moving to the melody.

The calm was nice after the great tension of the crowd downstairs.

„The guys are great.” Murmured Sasha into Connies cheek. The drummer felt a pleasant shimmer go through him – he always felt thrilled when he was this close to Sasha. „Even without you.” she sneered then pressed a soft kiss on Connie’s ear.

„They are alright. They have the guests full attention downstairs it seems. They wouldn’t go far without someone to give the real rhythm though.”

Sasha put her face on Connie’s shoulder.

„Hmmm… yes… you’re good with giving the rhythm.” she whispered.

Connie wasn’t sure Sasha was aware of the underlying sense of her phrase, but suddenly he felt hot. The fact that Sasha’s breast were pressing to his chest, along with her wonderful smell and warmth, didn’t help the matters. She was stunning tonight. He decided to voice that to her.

„You are gorgeous, Sash.”

Sasha hummed gleefully, and squeezed his shoulder.

„And you are handsome as always, but that suit really looks good on you. Very sexy. Thank you for wearing it.”

They were silent for the rest of the song, dancing, then another song came up, much more loud and fast.

They got out of the embrace, but Connie held Sasha’s hand, tracing her fingers with his thumb. He looked up at her.

„Sash?”

„Yes?”

„You know how difficult it is to make you calm down?”

„Huh?” Sasha looked at Connie confused.

„It could take a long time.” The golden-eyed boy brought his hands on Sasha’s waist and caressed her though the silky fabric of her dress.

„Oh.” realization dawned on Sasha’s face, and her eyes searched his face, looking for signs of a joke.

When she found none, her cheeks became a little pink while looking at him a way that made Connie’s blood boil. „Are you serious? Now?”

„Uh-huh.” the short boy leaned forward and started pressing feather-light kisses on Sasha’s neck and shoulder.

She sighed and brought her hand to Connie’s head, and caressed his short-cut hair.

„What if my dad comes up?”

„He won’t.” he said between kisses. „He’s a good host, he knows it’s impolite to leave your guests alone.” Sasha grabbed Connie’s chin so she could look in his eyes.

„Are you saying I’m not a good host?”

Connie laughed and brought Sasha closer to him, so their body was pushed together closely.

„No. You’re not.”

„Oh, really?” Sasha smirked. „I can’t leave that without a proper answer. Come, I’ll show you how great of a host I am.”

Sasha took a hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom door, walking backwards, to keep an eye on him.

Connie could only smile at her while his body was strung with anticipation.

„I can’t wait.”

„But you have to hurry my little drummer.”

„Okay.” He said with an adoring look on his face. „You have to hurry too, my little athlete.”

 

 

 

 

**End of I/II**

**2nd of october 2014**

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, thanks for reading it! ^^
> 
> So how was it? Tell me in the comments, or in a message.
> 
> ((I didn't want to make a band but I made a band.))
> 
> Reviews, kudos and comments along with constructive criticism is always welcomed and encouraged! I'd love to see what do you think about my first Springles story.
> 
> You can find me here or on Tumblr: anaisworks or anais-fromanotherplanet
> 
> Have nice day / night! 
> 
> Happy that! ;)


End file.
